meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Nutty Adventures in Minecraft Part 4!
The camping place, where Jesse's and Petra's friends is waiting for them returning* Jesse: Hi, yeah hi there fellas, heh heh... We back! Ivor: What took you two so long? Petra: Because we got new friends, got some nice ones, of course, oh so... Here the only ones... *The group is all seen together* Nutty: :D Hi there! *Waves* Jesse: So... Oh right, what are your names again? Nutty: Oh... *Laughs nervously* <:) Sorry... Let me introduce me and my team to y'all! Those are Toothy, Cuddles, Flippy... And Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Samuel, Sammy, Jakey, Mikey, oh... And Sniffles of course! Sniffles: *Blushes a little* Aw gee, <;) Hi there, fellas! Nutty: *Points at himself* And i am Nutty! Jesse: Nice to meet you all, i am Jesse as ya should heard earlier... The blonde guy is my best friend Lukas! Lukas: Hi! Jesse: And you already meet Petra! Petra: it is so nice that we meet you too, Nutty! Jesse: The big guy is Axel! Axel: Sup, guys? Jesse: This is Ivor! Ivor: Hi, and the grey cat looks weird... Jakey: HEY! >:/... Not a cat! -_-... Jesse: That is Olivia! Olivia: Oh, hi... Young boys and colourful animals? Jesse: This guy next to me is Radar! Radar: How is it going, i am Jesse's assistant! Jesse: Last, but not least... We also got Steve who is a close friend to our team! Steve: :D Hi Guys! Nutty: AAAH! HEROBRINE! D:... Steve: I am not Herobrine! Nutty: You LOOK like him, tho you got eyes... Steve: Long story short: He is my worst enemy, and he is an evil clone to me and is my undeadly uncle who hates everything and everyone, and i am his opposite, because i love everything and everyone... Well MOST stuff btw... Nutty: Oh... Sammy: Anyway, it is nice to meet all of you guys as well :)... Lukas: How did you guys come in Minecraft? Mikey: A laptop teleported us into this game some reason... Samuel: Yeah, in the start: We was taking care of our friend Russell's house, we was bored meanwhile it rain outside... Cuddles: Yeah so, we decided to play some games on the laptop but then Jakey had to ruin it for everybody! Jakey: WHAT!? Excuse me >:( You was almost destroying Russell's laptop! Cuddles: IT IS NOT MY FAULTH! >:( And also, you started! Jakey: OK! That is it! >:( *He tries to fight Cuddles but didn't happen* Flippy: GUYS! Jakey, let's not fight, we got an adventure to finish! Jakey: But i... He started.. -_- AH FORGET IT! >:( *Jakey leaves Cuddles alone and... Now and he is now instead near Sammy instead maybe* Cuddles: XD *Blows a raspberry at Jakey* Aheheheheh! Stan: Ah... Ok? *To Minecraft Guys* Anyway, Cuddles and Jakey was in a fight, then it looked like the computer got virus or eh some kind of lag idk? Nutty: Then we heard Jesse's voice and i wanted to be gentle to answer his voice, then suddenly bright light brought us inside Minecraft some reason! Dog: Aha, i see! Reuben: Cool! :D!... Sammy: We could ask you guys some stuff, but uh... Guys, there uh... Ok listen guys: How did you become "The NEW Order of the Stone?" Radar: Sure, this gonna sound great! Ok Jesse, tell them? Jesse: Right, it all started... In a building competition.... *10 minutes later....* Axel: Eh lol, that so lol, but yeah guys! That is how we did our adventures, the adventures uh stuff and how we become this team! Everybody: Oooh... Wow! :D... Mikey: So, what you is saying, Axel is:... You guys becomes "The NEW Order of the Stone" to bring peace and harmony in Minecraft and you defeat all monsters and villains and thanks to you guys, we have both our world and Minecraft saved? *Jakey looks bored meanwhile Mikey had to repeat all this even if Jesse and Axel had to explain XD* Steve: Yup! Olivia: And then, here we are! Cuddles: WOW! All that stuff? I hope your parents is knowing how great heroes ya all are! ^^ Nutty: :D YEAH! You guys could... :O *Notices something* Uh? HUH? <:/... *The Minecraft Team suddenly looks sad* Kenny: (Hey, what's the matter with them?) <:/... >;( (Man, i feel emotional) Kyle: I don't know, Kenny! Cuddles: Oh... :O *He covers his mouth by shame* <:( Did i say something bad? *His ears flop down, because he is a rabbit and rabbits do so when they're depressed* Petra: <:( No, Cuddles, you did nothing wrong... Flippy: But... <:( Why are you all sad? :(... Sammy: Yeah, can you guys please tell us? We wanna help :(... Petra: :( Fine... The last time with our parents was on a cruise... *They listen, sees with worried faces* We had fun and that <:( But... But... *Jakey and Mikey looks sad at each other* Jesse: You guys know why we are sad? :( Samuel: No, why? Jesse: Our parents told us... ;( They are NOT our real parents, and we most likely never gonna see our real parents ever again! <;( Flippy: WHAT!? Cuddles: :O *Gasps* Mikey: Your parents... Is never gonna return?... ;( *He starts to cry and hugs Jakey* Jakey: <:( Aw... There, there, Mikey! *Pets/pats on Mikey's back* <;) Here is a tissue... :( *Gives to him* Mikey: Thanks... *Mikey blows on the tissue* Cuddles: *Cries* <;( I am... *Sniff* Sorry for your loss and for hearing the truth... *Flippy gives Cuddles a tissue too* Thx, Flippy! *He also snorts* Stan: *Cries a little, tear-eyed at least* ;( Yeah, we all are! Sammy: *Sighs* Sorry about all that, Jesse... Jesse: It's okay, Sammy! We most... M-Most likely never meet them again, that is for sure a meeting we never... *Sobs* Sorry, meeting wenever meet again most likely... Horse: ;( They only know their parents... When they was born... Sammy: Aww... <:( Axel: You know what? *Sammy looks at him* Since we never know who our parents was... OUR REAL Parents... Then who are gonna even be our new parents? Or if we rlly... Have somebody who really care about us? Samuel: oh my... *Samuel takes off his glasses to clean his tears then puts them back* That's... That's too terrible! Steve: My real parents for sure always... ;( ALWAYS yet hated me every time... Nobody ever loves me... Olivia: ;( At least we don't hate you, Steve... *Looking how sad the NEW order looks sad* Cuddles: :( Poor heroes.... Horse: If only we could cheer them up... Some way... Rabbit: Yeah but... How? Cuddles: *Talks to his old friends* I can't let it end like this... ;( They really don't remember who their real parents are... Toothy: <:/ This is VERY sad, i am with ya, Cuddles! Cuddles: They're sad... AND THEY'RE also lonely! *He hugs Toothy and cries* Nutty: Hm... <:/ :O *Snaps fingers* :D Hey, how about we do something nice to make them feel much MUCH way better eh? Cuddles: :O Nutty that is a good idea! :D... Samuel: *He is not seen talking in this part, instead we see Herobrine walking and stops as he hears Samuel's voice* Yeah Cuddles, that is what we should do like Nutty said.. Anybody who GOT ideas? Nutty: <:/ Hm... *Thinks* Uh... *He goes around in circle to think* Cuddles: Eh... *Thinks too* Hm... *Flippy goes to right and left few times then he sits on a rock to think* Flippy: *Suddenly got idea* :O I GOT AN IDEA! ^^ Samuel: What is your idea, Flippy? Flippy: It is a VERY good one! Listen: We ask Radar to create a portal so we can be home again, but instead of letting them stay in this game, i was thinking we could allow them to live at our own home? :D... Sammy, Jakey and Mikey: :O WHAT!? Jakey: NO WAY! >:(... Flippy: Jakey, we should allow them to live with us in days before they can meet their parents again! *Herobrine is seen listening meanwhile Flippy keeps talking in this part* Flippy: Besides, who knows if their parents is alive or not? They should anyway trust us and they are anyway The NEW Order of the Stone anyway... Herobrine: *After he listens, that he so listens at what Flippy said there then, then he now plans... then now idk* >;) This sounds like fun, lol like fun! Jakey: <:/ But uh... Mikey: Come on, Jakey! (Mikey do cat face) Can we? Can we? Come on, Jakey! People would like to see their animals! And not only that, they also be famous! Jakey: Ya mean "Laughed at?" *Herobrine listens closer as Mikey says they even should come along* Samuel: Don't worry guys, The Minecraftians and their animals can hang out with our friends: Unikitty, Puppycorn, Ray, Henry, Antonio and Jayden. Sammy: Yeah, they should like it! Kenny: (They could have fun being on adventures with us!) Cuddles: Then what are we waiting for? :D Let's tell them now! Sammy: Don't worry, guys! I will tell them!... Jesse: You don't have to tell us, Sammy! Sammy: What? Why? Jesse: We heard everything! Lukas: And we are so happy! Jesse: And we decided that we will live with you guys, let's say... Live until we find our parents again... IF they is alive that is... Sammy: :O Really? Steve: :) Yeah, really! Reuben: Come on guys, if you hang out with those boys and animals then what if your parents finally find you guys? Jakey: And i promise that we will help the team! ;) Reuben: Jesse, think about it, new friends and adventures? Jesse: That sounds actually good... Chicken: Come on, Petra! It will be fine! Dog: What do ya say, Radar? Why not? Cow: Olivia? Isn't that a good idea? Happy Tree Town? Rabbit: Don't worry, everybody! We will hang with you guys! Horse: Axel? Yes? :O... Jakey: Promise to be happy you guys! If you guys are sad... Then i will also start crying... Ok? Mikey: XD You cry over Minecraftians? Jakey: -_- *Puts Mikey's face away* Happy Tree Town... :D Is a place ya gonna LOVE! Steve: Okay, i am in! :D... Sheep: :D Great! Axel: I at least wanna go! Petra: So am i! Ivor: Ya can count me in! Olivia: :D It is gonna make me happy then yes! Radar: If you all go, and with that Jesse counts too.. I totally am in! You coming, Jesse? Jesse: YEAH! Everybody? Eh... EVerybody do wanna? Eh ok then! :D Next stop: Happy Tree Town! Everybody: YAY! :D... *End of Part 4!* Category:Blog posts